Familiar Faces
by Clowie
Summary: AU: Cedric and Hermione She is supposed to like Ron and he is supposed to like Cho. What happens when two of Hogwarts brightest don't follow JKR's plot and take on a story of their own. Enjoy!
1. Unfamiliar Feelings

**Author Note: **So really my delve into fanfiction so far has been limited to my favourite pairing: R/Hr. I've decided its time to look at something different and this will be my first non canon pairing: Cedric and Hermione. From Cedric's POV Fourth Year. Enjoy!!!

**Familiar Faces:**

Chapter 1: Unfamiliar feelings

He is supposed to like Cho. She's pretty and smart. She likes him. Shouldn't that be enough? It used to be. Until he met her. Now he knows what it is really like to actually like someone. The fluttering heart; nervousness and attraction combining together to give off that lovely yet horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach. Smiling unexpectedly when her name, her face or anything connected with her is brought into conversation. And the dreams. Vivid, wonderful dreams which left him squirming and hopeful.

Then there is the feeling that comes attached to liking her. A sensation Cedric wished would go away, an unpleasant squirming sensation in his stomach that told him she was out of bounds.

Lying in his bed he sighed. He used to like Cho. Well he thought he liked Cho. It'd be easier if he did, he knew they appeared the perfect couple and it would be wonderful if it wasn't all pretence. Pretence for him anyway. He tossed in his bed and thought about her. Those alluring brown eyes, the sun kissed skin and that curly mess of chocolate hair. He smiled as he drifted to sleep.

"Hermione…" he murmured as he slipped into a peaceful dream.

* * *

The TwiWizard Tournament. Offcourse the handsome and talented Cedric Diggory would enter. He didn't really have a choice. To do what was expected of him was in some ways his curse, a burden placed on him by his doting parents who assumed their boy would always excel. As he walked down to the great hall he pondered whether or not he really wanted to enter the Tournament. Making a pros and cons list in his head as he walked he came up with the following

Pro: eternal glory, respect of his peers if he won, money

Cons: taunting of peers if he lost, potential death

Clearly the cons won; but did it really matter, did he even have a choice? If he didn't enter his father would be disappointed and immediately jump to the conclusion that something horrible had happened, only something horrible would stop Cedric from following his 'dream'. If he didn't enter his friends would tell him not to worry about it, but really they would blame him for wasting Hufflepuff's only chance at glory.

"Honestly Ron, you'd think by this age you would know how to eat properly…"

Cedric froze on his way to breakfast and slowly turned around. It was her. She was sitting with Harry Potter and their friend Ron Weasley. He couldn't help but smile at her and tried his best to pass it off as good-morning acknowledgement. She smiled back, as did Harry but that wasn't important, and he felt his heart flutter in that unusual, unfamiliar way. He had to quickly look at the other side of the room so she didn't see his blush and realising that Cho was looking at him, smile plastered on her pretty face, he distractedly winked at her and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. A new train of thought entered his mind as he snuck another glance at Hermione: entering the Tournament could be what got her to notice him so that he finally stood above Harry Potter in her eyes.

That was a pro that would outweigh any con.

* * *

Studying in the library at Hogwarts was not what Cedric would call a fun filled Saturday but there were attributes of it that weren't that bad. A certain bushy haired female Hogwarts student spent a LOT of time in the library. Cedric liked watching her, the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating and the light that entered her eyes when she got an answer correct. She was intoxicating. He even forgot that Harry Potter was sitting next to her. He let out a small growl at the thought of Harry with Hermione but quickly caught himself.

What was wrong with him? He genuinely liked Harry and he'd never felt jealous before. Cho always spoke to other boys, mostly to Harry, but he never growled at the thought of them being anything more than just friends. In fact he wasn't a growler at all. If he missed the snitch he was upset but he always remembered it was just a game and he never lost his cool. She just stirred something within him. Something that Cho never could, that even Quidditch couldn't.

"Hey Cedric,"

He'd been so busy staring at Hermione that he didn't notice Cho standing right beside him.

"Hey Cho," he quickly collected himself and turned to face the girl next to him. She was pretty, he couldn't deny that. Again he kicked himself inwardly for not liking her the way he knew he was supposed to. She was smiling at him so sweetly but he felt nothing, no twinge or pang or anything that would indicate feelings other than friendship.

"So I heard you entered your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

He smiled at her and nodded, willing himself to keep up the façade that they were going to be Hogwarts next big item, "Yeah, I figured I might as well enter. We'll see how I go I guess."

She grinned at him and leaned in closer. He wasn't an expert in the opposite sex but he could tell she was attempting to flirt with him. Hand on arm. Classic hair twirl. Sit back and wait for the excessive compliment.

"Oh I'm sure you you'll be the Hogwarts Champion Cedric. You're so smart and brave," she gushes, blushing as she says the last part.

He sighs to himself and looks at Cho. It's too hard to keep up the pretence that he sees her as more than a friend. Honesty is one of his best qualities, or so his been told.

"Thanks Cho, means a lot to have a good friend like you. We are friends aren't we?"

Her smile faltered but she hid it pretty well and nodded. She got the hint.

"Well I have to go to….lunch. I'll see you later Cedric," and with that she turned and walked away. A sad smile played at his lips. He'd done the right thing. He knew it was better than leading her on, he just hoped he hadn't hurt her.

He turned back to watch Hermione and noticed Harry watching Cho walk out of the library. The smile turned from sad to genuine. Maybe Harry and Hermione really are only just friends. His heart skipped a beat as he turned back to his homework after stealing one last sidelong glance at Hermione.

**Author Note: **End of Chapter 1. Yay!! Hope you like it. Read and Review yadda yadda yadda


	2. Unrealised fantasies

**Author Note: **Firstly, thanks for the positive feedback so far; I love my reviewers. So this chapter is from Hermione's POV. I'm not necessarily always going to go Cedric Hermione so I'll always tell you who you are hearing from. Enjoy

Chapter Two: Unrealised fanatasies:

She has two male best friends. Surely, logically she should fancy one of them. By now buds of friendship should have blossomed into something else. Boys and girls can not be simply friends, can they? But the truth was that all Hermione felt for either of the boys was friendship. Sure she'd entertained thoughts of having a crush on Ron in Third Year but at the beginning of this year they had simply vanished. Vanished the second she was introduced to Cedric Diggory, the same moment she realised what it was to really have a crush on someone.

Looking down at her homework she bit her lip, pretending she was focusing on a particularly hard Potions task. He was very cute. Wavy sandy brown hair, chiselled features and penetrating grey eyes. She sighed. He was every girls dream and she was only a Fourth Year. She was smart, she had no chance of securing the favours of the dream Hufflepuff. Intelligence, bookishness and being Harry Potter's female best friend were what she was known for. It didn't really bother her. She just sometimes wondered what it would be like if someone other than Harry or Ron, her two protective brother figures, looked at her and saw more than just the know-it-all characteristic that seemed to be tattooed on her forehead.

Before this year she'd heard her room mates talk about him and she rolled her eyes. Boys couldn't be _that _good looking surely. She'd glimpsed him once or twice walking through the hallways but never spared him a second glance. The only boys that mattered to her were Harry and Ron. She'd heard about how fit he was, how dreamy his eyes were and his infatuating smile. They were drooling girls. She wasn't. At that time he was just another silly boy.

Not now. Now he was definitely not just another silly boy.

"Hermione, can I have a quick look at your Potions notes?"

Harry dragged her out of her reverie. He was smiling at her with those puppy dog eyes of his. She rolled her eyes but handed him the notes just the same.

"Don't copy them Harry, I'm only giving them to you as a reference point. Honestly, how you and Ron pass exams when you don't take decent notes yourself I will never know," she informed him in a motherly manner. Motherly. Yes that was how she'd describe her relationship with the boys, she was their friend and their at school mother/older sister figure, nothing more.

Harry laughed, "It's 'cause we always have you Hermione. We'd fail without your notes though, that's for sure," he continued to chuckle as he looked back at his Potions essay, notes in hand.

Hermione looked over at another table in the library and saw Cedric, she sighed. He was definitely cute. Then she noticed that he was smiling up at someone and with a pang noticed it was none other than the beautiful Cho Chang. Trust. The beautiful go with the beautiful. The only positive was that because he was otherwise engaged she had an excuse to stare at him unnoticed for a little while.

"Hermione," Harry whined, "we've been here for ages, can we go to dinner?"

Again Harry had interrupted her. Again she'd been staring at Cedric, who was now all alone. Cho had walked away in a huff and Cedric had smiled and gone back to his work. Maybe they weren't the next big Hogwarts item. Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it really was six o'clock. But Cedric had just smiled over at her and she wasn't ready to go yet. He had a lovely smile, rugged and warm. Infatuating. With Harry and Ron she could always tell what mood they were in, Ron especially. They were an open book. Calm and collected, never. Rash, impulsive and with hearts on their sleeves, always. That wasn't a bad thing, just a fact. She knew them both so well, almost too well and she loved them to pieces. They were her boys, her brothers.

Cedric she didn't know at all, not really anyway. She enjoyed the mystery. A complex problem she could unravel. She wished to solve the problem, to look deeper and see what was more to the calm, collected and insufferably handsome boy. He wasn't hers to solve though. One day though. Maybe. Hopefully.

"You can go Harry, I have something to finish up first so I'll meet you and Ron in a little bit," she tried to sound hurried and exasperated, not wanting to give away why she really wanted to stay. Harry just shrugged, said goodbye and went of to find Ron and go to dinner.

Now she was alone in the library. Alone with Cedric Diggory. Well not alone with him as such, more they were both alone in the library. She had no homework to do, nothing to finish off. She was just hopping that maybe this could lead to a conversation. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted him to get to know her. Then maybe, just maybe….She didn't know what.

**Author Note: **Shorter chapter I know but I wanted to get a glimpse into Hermione's mind. Next will be Cedric again and I think it will stay with him for a while. Read and Review. Cheers!!


	3. Unexpected Conversations

**Author Note: **Thanks so much to all my reviewers and all those who read and enjoy this story so far, virtual hugs for all!! Anyway so I haven't put a disclaimer yet so: I own nothing and Cedric isn't mine :( Cedric's POV, enjoy!

Unexpected Conversations:

His heart skips a beat as he looks up and notices that she's looking at him. A blush creeps up his cheeks but he does his best to hide it. Gives her a small smile. She's smiling back. She's so cute when she smiles. He struggles to hold her gaze as the shy side of him tells him to look down. This could be his chance. Go over there and have a conversation with her. His brain ticks over and another pros and cons list is formed.

Pros: speaking to Hermione, looking at her unabashedly, getting to know her, sitting next to her, its Hermione.

Cons: she might think I'm weird for coming over, speaking to her could cause her to not like me, its Hermione.

He sighed and looked down at his work once more. She wouldn't want to speak to him anyway. Sure, girls all over the school fell all over him. He wasn't oblivious to the attention he received. Cedric just didn't like the shallow nature of it. The fact that nobody saw anything but a pretty face. Hermione wouldn't care about that. He could be the equivalent of a male Veela, but why would she look at him when she had Harry Potter?

Then again she was looking at him when he chanced a glance at her. She smiled back at him when he'd smiled at her. Maybe that was something? Stiffening his resolve he got up from his chair and made his way over to her table. Not once did she take those chocolate orbs off him. He gulped. Confidence Diggory. Confidence.

"Hey Hermione, do you mind if I sit here? It was getting awfully lonely the other side of the library," he smiles the most charming smile he can muster. He notices the blush that creeps onto her delicate face and feels his heart give a little jump. That will lift confidence.

"Offcourse, I'm usually the last one in here so it's nice to have some company," a small, shy smile slides across her face as he sits down next to her. Casually he relaxes into the chair so that his knee rests against hers. She jumps and he notices that she can no longer hide the blush that lights up her face. He chuckles inwardly. Flirting with a Fourth Year. Easy as pumpkin pie.

They sit for a while in compatible silence. Hermione studying studiously. Cedric studying Hermione. He was trying desperately to think of something suave and sophisticated to say. Staring at her, watching her chew on her quill, answering question after question, his mind became blank.

"So Cedric, I heard you entered your name in the Goblet of Fire," she's still writing but she looks up at him, locking her gaze with his. He doesn't have to start the conversation. Thank Merlin. He notes that unlike Cho there isn't a reverent tone accompanying her question. She doesn't worship him. It's just a question. He feels relieved. Relieved he has no expectations to fulfil. Relieved there isn't a hidden motive.

"Yes, my fellow housemates assume that if I don't enter Hufflepuff will never have a moment to excel. I can't let my house down," the slight bitterness in his tone that he tries to hide doesn't escape Hermione and he sees the look of concern in her eyes. He considers drawing away, placing the mask up once more but he doesn't. He wants her to know him. The real him. Too tired to hide anymore. He's not a robot. So why act like one.

She looks confused, startled. Her eyes are wider and this gives him a better appreciation for them, the hazel specks that flick the chocolate brown.

"But surely you want eternal glory or the money. I mean that's what everyone wants," he notes the scepticism in her voice. It's true. That is why most people enter.

"I'm entering because it would disappoint my parents and my friends if I didn't. It's what I'm supposed to do," he tries to smile, make it seem light hearted but it falters, "I don't want eternal glory, I don't need the money. But I have to do it…. It's not all bad; I mean maybe it would allow people to see me as more than a pretty boy," he sighs. It's weird. He lets it all out to her, his demons, without a second thought. For some reason it feels natural to do so.

She's looking at him with so much care in her eyes that he feels certain that it was right to let his defences down. But, it's time to draw them back up. As his best friend and fellow Hufflepuff Sam always says: Girls like mystery. He feels a soft, warm pressure on his hand and looks up. Hermione's hand is covering his own. He feels safe, content. He smiles at her in the most charming way he can. The thrill of seeing her blush only adds to the tingle that comes with holding her hand. Enjoying her company.

"Anyway, enough about me and my troubles. Why are you studying alone in the library? What's going on in the mind of the smartest girl in Fourth Year?" he's trying his best to sound charming but when he notices her eyes light up in anger, a spark fuelling a fire within her, he realises that he missed the smooth part.

"Well shouldn't it be obvious then. As the know-it-all I should spend all my time in the library, shouldn't I? Where else would the bookish Hermione spend her time? Alone in the library studying, typical Hermione," she's basically yelling and he can't help but note the bitterness in her voice. He also can't help but note that she is most appealing flushed and mentally made a memo to get her passionate more often. His snapped out of this train of thought when he hears a book snap shut and notices that Hermione is currently attempting to get up and leave the library. He could not let that happen.

"Hey, Hermione I didn't mean it like that, I swear it wasn't an insult. Please stay," he begged in a quiet whisper. Quiet because Madame Prince, the librarian had started wandering towards them at Hermione's shrill tone. She looked him in the eyes and he saw the fire subside, she seemed to trust him. She sat down and he relaxed back into his chair again, continuing to smile sweetly at her.

"Hermione, I don't want to pry or make you upset again but please tell me where that outburst came from. I didn't mean to insult you by calling you smart. I truly meant it as a compliment," he honestly wants to know. He wants to be able to explain the pain, the bitterness, away to the best of his abilities. To make her realise that it doesn't matter, whatever it is.

"Sorry, it's just….people always see me as the know-it-all. That's it. I'm Harry Potter's smart, female best friend," she sighs and chews on her bottom lip as though she's attempting to compose herself, "I don't want to sound like I'm ashamed of being deemed intelligence. It's just that that's not all I am and I wish people would look at me and see more than just a brain," a tear slowly descends down her cheek and he feels a sudden urge to wipe it away with his thumb. Before he can stop himself his hand moves towards her and suddenly he is in contact with her soft skin. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her, feeling giddy but trying to hide it.

"I don't see you like that Hermione. You are smart, but there is more to you than that. We're all deeper than appearances. It's just a matter of looking closer, getting to know someone better," he smiles and gently squeezes her hand.

He doesn't get it. How can it be normal to sit and talk for hours with someone you don't know? It felt right just sitting with Hermione. Easy to start and maintain conversation. Just as easy and comfortable to sit in silence. Cedric had known some people forever, been friends with them for years and silences never seemed as comfortable as the one he was currently having sitting next to Hermione in the library. She was like him in many ways; both wanted to prove that they were more than what the rest of the school perceived them to be. They both liked to read. They were both self-conscious and shy. They both knew that fortune and fame were fickle and neither of them purposely sought it out. He was smart and handsome and thus admired by most of Hogwarts. She was Harry Potter's best friend, a member of the infamous 'Golden Trio'. They connected. It was easy. Just sitting with her, he was content.

Madame Prince came over and informed them that the library was closing. They say their goodbyes and head towards their common rooms. Both have missed dinner. Cedric doesn't care. As his head hits the pillow and he drifts into another tantalising dream he is for once able to hope like he has never done before. Maybe he has a chance after all.

**Author Note: **So, first conversations. I don't like this chapter that much but I thought it was necessary. It'll get better, I promise. Read and Review. Cheers!!


	4. Unprepared Firsts

**Author Note: **So I apologise for not putting up anything earlier, uni has been a bit hectic but I'm on a break now, yay!!! Thanks so much to every reviewer, the positive feedback for this story has been great :D Cedric's POV

I don't own the characters or anything, Cedric belongs to Hermione, hehehe

Unprepared Firsts:

Secret rendezvous in the library with Hermione quickly became the most important part of Cedric's day, something to look forward to. They never really planned it, but almost every day both of them would be in the library well past everyone else had gone to bed. Always sitting on opposite sides until everyone else was gone, and then one would tentatively make their way towards the other. Sitting and talking the night would pass away until Madame Prince would tell them the library was closing. Cedric, being the gentlemanly Hufflepuff, would walk her back to the Gryffindor common room, she would kiss his cheek goodnight.

Tonight Cedric _needed_ his meeting with Hermione. His name had just been pulled at of the Goblet of Fire. He is the Hogwarts Champion. Currently in a state of shock he needed someone to talk to, someone to help him sort out the rush of thoughts bombarding his brain. The moment his name had been read out he searched for Hermione and upon meeting her eyes he knew that her face mirrored his. Raised eyebrows, slightly opened mouth left gaping and eyes a pool of confusion. She had met his eyes and given him a tight smile, it was enough. Enough to force him to get up and join the other champions, a bewildered smile planted on his face. He knew she'd be in the library waiting for him after the formalities of being a 'champion' had been explained to him. One second of locked gazes and he just knew that she would wait for him, just like he would wait for her. He sighed, took a deep calming breath and turned to face Dumbledore. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

There she was. He felt the frown that had been deeply etched into his face turn into a smile. She was reading, buried in a book, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed. His smile grew wider as he forgot about everything that had happened that night and thought only of the fact that she had waited, that she was there. Sidling up next to her he tapped her on the shoulder, smiling down at her as she jumped in shock.

"What do you think…." she cut herself off mid sentence as she noticed it was him. A smile beginning to form on her sweet lips before it faltered, he frowned back confused. Suddenly, she leapt into his arms with such force that she almost knocked him to the ground. Her warmth surrounds him and he pulls her in. Their first hug. A real sign. Unexpected but he needs it more than he could possibly say. It feels so comfortable, like going home. He smiles into her hair, it's like she knew he needed this, needed her.

Slowly they break away and he sits down at the table next to her. Holding her hand, retaining her warmth.

"Are you alright?" she asks quietly, locking his gaze with her own. He melts, feels the façade fall down around him.

"I honestly don't know," he shakes his head and tries to take a steadying breath, it doesn't help, "I signed up for this, but at the same time I didn't. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. My parents and friends will be thrilled, you saw the Hufflepuff table?" she nods her head and grips his hand tighter in hers. He can't stop the tirade. He needs to let it out.

"I only signed up to appease everyone, I didn't….I don't want to be a 'champion'. It's not my destiny. I'm terrified… I'm not brave and I don't want to be," the bitterness in his voice scares him but he can't stop it, can't hide the truth, "what am I going to do?"

Her hand slips out of his and begins to sweep gently through his hair, calming him down, soothing his nerves. He can't look at her. He's told her too much, let down too many defences. But, she's still there.

"Cedric," she whispers quietly, asking him to look at her. He shifts his gaze back to hers and is overwhelmed by the fiery determination and loyalty he meets in her eyes.

"You have to do this. You may not want it to be your destiny but it is. Be scared, you're allowed to be, but use it and don't let it over take you," she pauses, taking a second to calm herself, "Harry's in the same position as you and…."

He rips himself away from her at the mention of _that_ name. She looks taken aback but he doesn't care. Offcourse, Harry bloody Potter would come into this. The other Hogwarts Champion.

"Oh, so how is dear Harry dealing with it? Better than me I suppose" he snarls at her with biting sarcasm, surprising himself with his anger. Surprising, but not stopping.

"Why don't you go off to Potter and leave me to deal with this by myself, obviously he's more important," in a great huff he stands up only to be stopped by a sharp pull on his arm. She's stronger than expected. Whipped around to face her, his own fury is immediately cooled by her icy expression and he sinks into his chair.

"If this is you 'dealing with it' by yelling about a fourteen year old boy who in no way deserves to be part of this horrible Tournament then yes, dear Harry is dealing with the situation better than you. He has no one supporting him as the whole of Hogwarts, including Ron his best friend, believes he is a cheat and yet not once has he degraded you. Yet, I'm here with you instead of Harry because I stupidly thought you might need me," guilt rides through him as he sees her shaking with anger, tears unabashedly rolling down her face. He attempts to wipe away a tear with his thumb only to be brushed away. Hermione moves to get up and walk away but he places a firm hand on her waist and stops her, spinning her around to face him. He sighs, he needs to explain himself. Explain the jealousy.

"Look Hermione, I didn't mean to snap. It's just…this is hard," he pauses, unsure how to continue, "I get jealous when you mention Harry," he notices her eyes soften so he continues, "it's not in my nature to get angry but I can't help it when it comes to you…it's like something inside me snaps…I can't stand to think of you with Harry," everything he is saying is completely raw and honest and he cannot believe how much of himself he has just exposed. How much of himself she brings out. Relief spreads through him as he notices a shy smile creep onto her pretty face. He needs her to speak though, to stop his heart fluttering, to calm his breathing. He still has his hands on her waist, she hasn't pushed him away, that must be a good sign. Her hands are resting gently on his shoulders, another good sign.

"Cedric," his heart beats quicker as she gently says his name, there is a certain slyness in her smile now, "Harry is a great friend, but surely you must realise why I'm here with you right now rather than with him? That has to mean something, doesn't it?" despite the certainty to her smile he can hear the uneasiness in her voice.

Cedric isn't normally an impulsive person, thought out and careful are more accurate ways to describe him. But Hermione, subtle as ever, just poured her heart out to him. Now is the time to act on impulse. Without thinking, just feeling, he leans in, pulling her closer, never breaking eye contact, sinking into those chocolate pools. His lips gently rest against hers, waiting for a response. Lips collide together as she meets him kiss for kiss, slow and gentle, careful and kind. His heart soars. She wants him too. This isn't a dream. First kiss, an unprepared chance at bliss. What surprises him is how normal this feels, how easy and not awkward it is. He pulls her closer and chuckles as he feels her doing the same, using his hair as a tool to keep his mouth in contact with her own.

He pulls away to a disgruntled moan from Hermione, his breath hitching in his throat as he looks at her flushed face, frizzled hair and freshly pink lips. He is a gentleman though and it's well past curfew, no more time for snogging tonight.

"Well, maybe I am just a bit more special to you than Harry," he notes wryly, holding her hands in his. Inwardly he smiles at the blush on her face, "maybe I could even be your boyfriend?"

A wide smile consumes Hermione's face and she quickly kisses Cedric as a way of response. He can't help but smile goofily at her after that. Cedric and Hermione. Boyfriend and girlfriend. It's right. It's natural.

"C'mon then my dear, it's time to walk you back to the Common Room," he practically bounces as grabs their books in one hand and Hermione's hand in the other, guiding his giggling girlfriend back to her Common Room.

His forgotten all about the night. Hogwarts Champion. Twi-Wizard Tournament. All meaningless phrases as he leads Hermione around Hogwarts hand-in-hand. They reach the portrait of the Fat Lady, both emitting a sigh as they realise it's time to say goodnight.

A gentle kiss and he begins to walk away. A soft, warm hand holds him back though.

"It'll be alright, Cedric, I'll help you. We'll do it together," that sweet smile is so full of hope that he can't help but agree. They'll sort it out. He'll get through it. Another sweet kiss and they move off. Goodnight, goodnight parting is such sweet sorrow that we must say goodbye till it be morrow.

**Author Note: **Yay!!! Togetherness! Hope you all enjoyed that. Next chapter Hermione's POV. Read and Review, cheers!


	5. Unassuming Beginings

**Author Note: **Thanks to all reviewers, I'm so so so glad people are enjoying this story. This is my present to you, a very speedy update :D

I still don't own Cedric :(

Hermione's POV

Unassuming Beginnings

Spinning she enters her room, struggling to control a most un-Hermione like squeal. He was hers. Cedric Diggory, the most sort after sixth year in Hogwarts, liked her. Had just spent the last half an hour kissing _her_, Hermione, the bookworm fourth year.

"Looks like you had a good night, Hermione," giggles Lavender Brown, snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

"What boy has you spinning?" Parvarti, Lavender's gossip sidekick, whispers excitedly. Both girls siton Hermione's bed, eagerly staring at Hermione, ready to pounce for the newest piece of gossip. She smiles smugly down at them. They'd have to work hard for this. She wasn't going to share her newly formed relationship with Cedric just yet. Why share when she had him all to herself?

"Oh, it's nothing really," she responds coyly flouncing towards her bed, "now I'm awfully tired, would you girls mind if I went to sleep?"

Pushing the two gapping gossips of her bed she doesn't even wait for an answer, "I didn't think so, 'night Lavender, Parvarti." To two very loud humphs she falls asleep.

* * *

Walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast she can't stop thinking about the previous night. Had it been real? Or was it just a dream?

It had to be a dream. In real life Cedric wouldn't make a move on a bookish fourth year, would he? She had to see him. Even if last night had been a dream, a wonderful dream, she had to make sure he was alright. He was still the Hogwarts Champion. He still needed her. Didn't he?

Shaking her head, clearing her mind she sits down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron. One thing she could always rely on was that no matter how early she was up Ron would still beat her to the breakfast table.

"Morning Hermione," he greets cheerfully, stacking his plate with so many sausages and toast that she almost felt sick just looking at it. She couldn't help but giggle, he was still a little boy at heart, happiest when shovelling food into his mouth.

"Good Morning to you too, Roooooon," a tingle shoots up her spine as a pair of soft lips grazed her cheek, interrupting her good morning to Ron. A warm hand encircles her waist as a tall figure plops down on the bench beside her. Cedric. She blushes delighted. Last night _had_ happened.

"Morning," she smiles radiantly at him, turning beet red as a warm smile lit his face, his grey eyes locking with hers, making her mind grow cloudy.

"Morning," gently he moves a stray hair behind her hair, lightly caressing her cheek, making her melt.

Ron coughs, snapping their attention back to reality. She wants to hit him but instead settles for shooting him a death stare.

"So, eh, what's all this?" Ron asks awkwardly, not making eye contact. Now that she isn't looking into Cedric's mesmerising eyes she can hear the noise around her. Hushed whispers. Surprised gasps. Lavender and Parvarti's squeals. This will certainly take the attention off Harry.

"Hermione and I are dating now," Cedric answers for her, so assured off himself, unaffected by the murmurings of the crowd. The confidence throws her. Confidence is sexy. So sexy she doesn't know how to respond.

Acting on impulse, she reaches up and gently pulls him to her, capturing his mouth in a sweet kiss. Not wanting to get lost in the moment she pulls away quickly. Chuffed she notes the satisfied smile creeping up Cedric's face. The murmurs and gossip increase but she doesn't care. It is better that it's out in the open. He doesn't care so why should she?

Ron looks disgusted but goes back to his breakfast anyway.

"I think maybe we should go for a walk," he whispers into her ear, taking her hand, giving her chills. It's amazing the effect of each simple touch. Bubbling chemistry. Submissively she follows, happy for a moment alone. Content.

* * *

"So, do you think we went unnoticed?" that roguish grin would make anyone weak at the knees. Lucky she is sitting, head resting against his broad chest, listening to his heart beat. She giggles, something totally uncharacteristic but she can't help it. He brings out the girly giggly side of her. They are out by the lake, as is everyone else. It is a Saturday after all. A picturesque perfect first date.

"Most definitely, we're both very subtle individuals," she feels him laughing before she hears it. Despite everything that is going on, the TwiWizard Tournament, the fight between Ron and Harry, she is genuinely happy. The TwiWizard Tournament. She had almost forgot. Cedric was the other Hogwarts Champion.

"Cedric," she doesn't want to upset him but she knows he'll need to talk about it, she just needs to prompt him.

"Hmm," he begins to play with her hair, almost distracting her train of thought. Almost.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" turning herself around to face him she notes the confusion in his chiselled features. She should be more specific.

"Not about us, I don't really think we need to talk about that," he smiles and reaches for her, but she has to keep the distance between them so she can think straight, so they can talk. "Do you want to talk about being one of the Hogwarts Champions?"

His face goes blank, she can't read his eyes. He is a mystery to her. One minute he will tell her everything, unleash a tirade of emotions. The next he will pull up his defences, share nothing. She liked a challenge. She'd figure him out.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, I know Harry doesn't," his face darkens at Harry's name, "I just want you to know that you can always talk to me, I'm here for you," he softens at those last words, a kind light brightens his eyes, she can read them, see the contentment.

"That means a lot, but I don't want to talk about it right now," he moves closer to her. Her breath hitches as she sees his eyes cloud over, this time he isn't putting up defences. A giddying feeling overtakes her as his hands rest on her waist, she allows him to pull her closer, she wants to be closer.

"I think this is enough example of our fine subtlety," he grazes her ear, stopping a laugh before it could even pass her lips.

Damn he's sexy.

Capturing her mouth, there is nothing sweet about this kiss. Instinctively her hands reach for his hair, deepening the kiss, eliciting a guttural moan from Cedric. He responded with enthusiasm, taking the lead and nibbling her bottom lip in a most delightful way. She couldn't think straight. All she could taste was his lips, all she could feel was his hands rubbing tantalising circles on the small of her back. She happily sank into the perfection, readily forgetting the rest of the world for a moment.

* * *

"So, you and Cedric ey?" Harry asks as Hermione returned to the Common Room, smiling and giddy after her day with Cedric. He looked so despondent, so lonely that she choses to ignore the accusatory tone. He has no one to help him, no one to support him, no one to believe him. Cedric had the whole of Hogwarts behind him. She couldn't help but feel guilty for paying so much attention to Cedric and so little to Harry.

"Cedric and I….well we just sort of happened," pause, he isn't looking at her, "he's a wonderful person, Harry," she sighs as she sits down next to him in front of the fire, "Harry, you're a wonderful friend and I'm so sorry that I've been so caught up in Cedric since you became a Champion that I haven't been very supportive," all this comes out in an embarrassed rush, causing Harry to smile.

"I'm going to be here from you from now on though, I promise,"

"Thanks Hermione, I'd be lost if I didn't have you," his smile falters, "I just wish Ron believed me, stupid prat," she frowns and gently places her hand on his arm. The Fat Lady swings open letting in a laughing Ron, Seamus and Dean. Harry freezes, as does Ron, both sizing each other up. Forgive and forget? No, her boys aren't mature enough for that. They are right. The other is wrong. Stubborn to a fault. Always ready to flare upp

"Anyway, I think I might head up to bed, lot to think about," Harry storms towards the boys dormitories, never sparing Ron a second glance. She rolls her eyes.

Perfection only ever lasts for a moment.

**Author Comment: **Another chapter, yay!! Read and Review, you know the deal. Cheers!


	6. Unrequited Love

**Author Note: **Thank you so very much too all my reviewers. I'm so glad people are enjoying this story as much as I love writing it. Different kind of chapter this one, it is from Ron's POV and I was going to make it a companion piece but it does move the story forward so I'm posting it as a chapter.

Also I still own anything, if I did I would be writing more Harry Potter books rather than this.

Unrequited Love:

She isn't beautiful in a conventional way. He has seen many girls who would be more likely to be on the cover of PlayWizard or Witch Weekly than her. But, if he wanted conventional he could chase after Lavender Brown or one of the Patil twins.

He doesn't want that though. He just wants her. Her natural beauty captivates him, the gorgeous flowing brown locks, sparkling chocolate eyes, soft pink lips. It all shines through without a hint of make up. He can't help but stare at her. Want her. He knows her better than anyone else does, even that stupid pretty boy. He snarls, clenching his fist subconsciously. If only he'd made a move, realised what she was to him sooner, before she'd been taken away.

He never used to spend much time in the library. But he spends everyday here now. Watching her, watching them. He isn't speaking to Harry, more out of pride than anything else. Sure when his name had been pulled out of the Goblet of Fire Ron had assumed Harry had put it in there himself and he'd been pissed off. But, now that he thought about it rationally, it didn't make sense. Harry hated attention, so he wouldn't voluntarily put himself in a position to get more, would he? Ron sighs dejectedly, he has made a huge mistake. But, Harry isn't trying to make peace either, he doesn't seem to care. So why should he be the one to apologise?

The shrill sound of her laughter brings him back to reality.

"Cedric, stop it," her laugh is intoxicating. The pretty boy is nuzzling her neck, his arm snaked around her waist, making her smile with his gentle teasing. He growls at the sinking sensation in his chest. _Bloody prat_, he sinks into his chair, glaring at them. _What does Diggory have that I don't? _Deep down he knows what Cedric has that he doesn't, guts. He made a move. He realised how wonderful Hermione was and now he has her. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. His lost Harry but he can't, he won't lose her too. He has to keep this jealousy at bay. Taking one last look at the lovesick couple he looks back down at his work.

He will not lose her.

* * *

_Entering the library he sees her sitting alone at her table, waiting for him. Not for the Pretty Boy but for him; tall, freckly and uncoordinated Ron Weasley_. _He couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to her, draping an arm across her shoulders and giving her a light peck on the cheek. She sighs contently and moves closer to him, placing a hand gently on his thigh. He blushes bright red but he feels elated, he hasn't lost her, she wants him too. Slowly she turns to face him, bringing her lips up to meet his for a 'good morning' kiss. Shot of electricity, quickening of the pulse. He wants to deepen it by she pulls away and settles back to her homework. _Typical Hermione. _A goofy smile creeps onto his lips._

_Something taps his shoulder and he turns around, expecting Harry. Instead it's the Pretty Boy who is smiling slyly at him. He slips his arm away from Hermione as his temper flares_, great bloody prat interrupting a private moment between me and my 'Mione.

"_What do you want Diggory?" he says through gritted teeth, angry but not wanting to cause a scene. _

"_I want Hermione," confident smile, _sleazy prick.

"_In case you haven't noticed, she's with me and she doesn't want a pretty boy like you," he is standing up now, fists clenched and ready to fight, fight for her. Suddenly, Hermione jumps up and turns Ron to face her, red in the face and eyes full of fire._

"_Ronald, how do you know what _I _want," her arms are folded across her chest in a defiant manner, "why on earth would I not want Cedric?"_

_He doesn't understand, _but she's with me. I bloody love her! He doesn't know her. She's mine.

"_You're with me though, 'Mione, you're _my _girlfriend," she simply huffs and moves away from him, towards Cedric_.

"_Why would I want to be with you when I could have Cedric?" she laughs cruelly, sending chills down his spine. She then turns to Cedric, draping her self across his broad chest and bringing his lips crashing down to hers…._

He wakes in a bed of sweat. Searching around the room to make sure it isn't real. But, he is in his bed in his dormitory and Cedric and Hermione are nowhere to be seen. Running a hand through his hair he feels relieved, _just a nightmare_. Then it hits him, it might have been a nightmare but Hermione is with Cedric, not him. The first part was merely a fantasy, not real, never to be reality. Lying back down on his bed he feels sick.

* * *

Walking into the common room he takes note of Hermione sitting alone, chewing anxiously on her bottom lip as she studies. He smiles, _typically Hermione_, and sits down next to her.

"Hey Ron," she smiles happily up at him and closes her book. His heart lifts to think that she will put away her study just for him.

"What are you doing?" he asks, pointing at the book she just closed, "we don't have any DADA homework do we?"

"No, Ron we don't have any homework," she laughs, "though I would suggest you do some revising, it's never too early to start getting ready for the exams." she notes his frown and disapproving shake of the head and rolls her eyes, "Actually I was just doing some reading on some spells for Cedric, for the Tournament," his heart clenches at the mention of The Pretty Boy but he checks himself, his jealousy.

"Oh, how umm, how are things going with you and Cedric?" he tries to sound curious but can't stop the scrape of bitterness to his tone.

"Minus Cedric's obvious stress over the Tournament and the gossip surrounding us, it's been quiet wonderful really," he can't help but frown slightly at the news of their happiness.

"That's err great, I guess," he tries to smile in a reassuring way but notes the concerned look in her eyes and knows he has failed to look convincing.

"Are you alright, Ron? Is this about Harry? Maybe you should apologise, I mean if he is anything like Cedric then I bet thinking about the Tournament has been horrid for him. He needs someone to be there for him," normally he'd find her motherly nature endearing, but right now hearing Pretty Boy and Harry mentioned in the same sentence made him snap.

"What, he needs someone does he? The only reason Harry needs someone is because the person he would be talking to is too busy shoving their tongue down the throat of Cedric bloody Diggory to help _their_ best friend," he can feel his face go red, he knows he is being a prat, but he cannot stop. Seeing fresh tears prick her eyes makes him melt slightly and instinctively he reaches out for her, racking his brain for an apology. She shoves him away and jumps up so that she is standing over him, tears rolling freely down her pink cheeks, a fire in her eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, Ronald, it wasn't me that didn't believe Harry, that part was played by you," she is shaking with rage but she manages to control her voice, keeping it calm and cool, "and why does it matter to you what I do with Cedric or anyone else? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you are jealous"

"Maybe I am jealous, Hermione. Maybe I care about you and that pretty boy because I love you!" he yells without thinking, unintentionally letting go of all restraint. His face burns red, he can't look at her. _Why in Merlin's name did I just say that? Why isn't she saying anything? Bloody Hell I'm a prat_. _Walk away now. She doesn't want you_.

"I….I…..I have to go," stuttering, humiliated, he runs up stairs, slamming the door and collapsing onto his bed. He has lost her.

**Author Note: **So this is a Cedric/ Hermione story but Ron is going to be a major part of it. Hence the chapter. I hope you like this chapter despite it being from Ron's POV rather than Cedric's or Hermione's. Read and review, cheers!!


	7. Unguarded Hearts

**Author Note: **So I didn't get much feedback on the last chapter, probably due to the POV switch over, but instead of moping I decided to write another chapter. Which I hope you enjoy!! Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me so far, cheers!

Hermione's POV

Unguarded hearts:

She watches him run up stairs in shock. Mouth hanging open, gaping like a fish caught out of water. _He loves _me_. But, I'm Hermione the know-it-all whose only useful to help with homework. Ron isn't supposed to love me. _Fresh, hot tears prick her eyes, as a wave of anger hits her. _Everything with Cedric was going perfectly, everything was okay, and then Ronald Weasley has the nerve to tell me he loves me. What am I supposed to do with that? How am I supposed to feel?_ Looking around the common room she is pleased to see that no one else is there, that no one was present when Ron declared his feelings. She doesn't need more gossip surrounding her. A feeling of hollow helplessness overwhelms her as she sinks into a chair. This might not be what she thought was supposed to happen but it has, he loves her and has sent a piercing arrow into her unguarded heart. Leaving her confused and vulnerable.

Sure she is completely and deliriously happy with Cedric. But, she cannot help but think about what she would do, what she would say to Ron if Cedric wasn't in the picture. They were the will-they-won't-they couple, the one people betted on as to when and how they would finally realise they were 'perfect for each other'. She couldn't deny that she used to think she had a crush on Ron. Maybe that crush had been real after all. They had some odd form of chemistry, a sexual tension that was released through playful bickering. Before Cedric she had always hoped that he would come along and tell her that he loved her. She lets out a frustrated sigh as she slams her book shut, no work was going to get done tonight. _Boys... why do they have to make things so complicated? Why can't he just chase after Lavender Brown and leave me alone to be happy? _

Disgruntled, she starts the lonely walk to her bedroom the same question reverberating in her mind: Cedric or Ron?

* * *

"What do you mean he loves you?" Cedric asks incredulously, eyebrows raised in a rather comical way. They were sitting in their usual quiet corner in the library, Hermione having just informed Cedric of what Ron had told her the previous night. She still didn't know what to feel, what to do, but she had had to tell Cedric what had happened, let him know where he stood.

"Isn't it obvious what I mean," she doesn't mean to sound frustrated, she just needs Cedric to understand so that maybe he can help her figure something out, " Ron is in love with me." He isn't looking her in the eyes, this worries her, makes her feel unsafe. What if he doesn't care? What if he wants her to go to Ron? _I'm not pretty or special. Merlin I've been stupid. Why on earth would Cedric Diggory want _me, _Hermione Granger, the bookworm, if he is going to have to fight to keep me?_

He shakes his head and takes a deep calming breath. She can feel him relax, soothe himself. She doesn't know if this is a positive of negative sign.

"Okay, so Ron is in love with you," she can tell that he is talking more to himself then to her so she waits, his grey eyes flick over to hers, " Hermione don't get yourself worked up over how he feels. Just because he loves you that doesn't mean he expects you to love him too. Clearly it is going to hurt him when you tell him you don't love him back but if he is truly your friend he'll accept that," he says confidently, attempting to reassure her, soothe her. The only thing is he has made the assumption that she has no feelings for Ron. And she doesn't know if this is true or not. With this thought comes guilt, the knowledge that she might be pining over another boy when she has such an amazing boyfriend makes her guilty. Uncertainty lights up her eyes. His grow concerned.

"You don't, umm you don't actually love Ron, do you?" his voice squeaks unnaturally on the last two words. She hates to see him hurt like this, the pain etched in his voice, but she has to be honest with him if she is to be honest with herself.

"I don't know," she tells him quietly, "I did have a crush on Ron last year, that I can tell you. But, I never thought myself to be in love with him," she takes a deep breath, "when he told me he loved me I became confused about my own feelings, I…I don't know what I feel for you or him anymore." she waits and lets this statement sink in, his shoulders sag.

"I do know that I think I need some time, some time apart, to sort things out." She lets a solitary tear fall onto her cheek as she stares into her lap, ashamed. A warm hand shocks her by wiping away the tear and lifting up her chin. She stares into his eyes, confronted by his own wet eyes and sad smile.

" Mione, it's okay. Well, no, it's not okay as such, what I mean is that I understand. Just know that I really like you too, I don't want to lose you and I will wait until you've sorted this, this mess out. I'll be there to fight for you," gently he kisses her lips. With a final sad smile he gets up and moves away, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

_She is alone, waiting in the library. For what, she doesn't yet know. But whatever it is, it will come eventually. To pass the time she thinks of Ron and Cedric, the dilemma. A strike of brilliance hits her. _Offcourse, why didn't I think of that before? I'll make a list. _Getting out her quill and a piece of parchment she begins a task she is well accustomed to, the making of a pros and cons list. As an organised and pedantic individual, Hermione has made lists for as long as she can remember. _

_**RON**_

_**Pros:**_

_He has always defended me. From the time Malfoy called me a mudblood and he attempted to jinx him, even though his wand was broken, to the other week when Malfoy made my teeth grow, he has defended my honour._

_He is my best friend. He knows me better then anyone else, he has seen my flaws, my weaknesses and yet he still claims to love me._

_He is safe and warm and always there. I can't count the number of times he has let me cry on his shoulder._

_There is obviously sexual chemistry there. Case in point: constant bickering._

_**Cons:**_

_He loves to get me riled and sometimes it feels as though he wants to start a fight. He knows exactly how to hit a nerve._

_He is quick to anger and turn his back on people. Last year with Scabbers and Crookshanks. This year with Harry and the Tournament_

_He is my best friend. If things turn sour I don't just lose a boyfriend. I lose my best friend._

_Cedric…_

_She pauses for thought, chewing on her quill. Time for list number two._

_**CEDRIC**_

_**Pros:**_

_He is gorgeous. Physical attraction is very important in any successful relationship and I can safely say I am attracted to Cedric._

_He shares the same interests as I do. He loves to read and he is actually interested in studying. He even likes some muggle literature, namely Shakespeare and Dickins. _

_We can talk for hours on end and I never get bored. I love finding out new things about him. I love that he is a mystery to me. He is like a book I have just begun to read._

_He is so sweet and gentle and understanding. He said he would fight for me. Me, Hermione Granger, the bookworm._

_**Cons:**_

_He doesn't know me that well. So far he only knows a version of me and he hasn't really had an opportunity to grow fond of my flaws._

_I don't know him that well. He is a mystery and I might just be wrong about him_

_His too quick to hide what he is really feeling. Whenever I get a glimpse of what he feels his quick to pull the walls back up. I need him to yell and shout, to be volatile and to get angry. Like Ron._

_His too handsome…_

_She blushes as she writes the last point, letting out a soft giggle. Someone plops down next to her and without thinking she relaxes into them, him. It, they, have arrived. The person she has been waiting for. A warm arm snakes around her waist, protective yet gentle. Turning her face to greet them with a kiss her eyes meet a lovely pair of kind grey ones before his mouth came crashing into hers…_

* * *

She wakes with the word 'Cedric' on her lips, a serene smile creeping onto her face. It is Cedric who she clearly fancies, not Ron. _Ron_. With that simple thought she feels the smile slide off her face. Her dilemma may have been sorted but now she has to tell him. Tell him a truth that will surely break his heart.

**Author Note: **I like this chapter but let me know what you think. Next chapter is Cedric's POV. Read and review, cheers!!


	8. Unknown Situation

**Author Note:** So far I have had an amazing response for this story and I thank every one of you who has read, enjoyed and reviewed :D Also I'm sorry its been a while since I posted a new chapter but Uni has consumed my life. Exams start in 3 weeks so I'll post heaps after that.

This is from Cedric's POV

Unknown Situation

He knows he needs to focus on the first task but he can't help it; he needs her. He has to know how she feels, what she wants from him, if she wants him at all. He couldn't believe that he had been so jealous of Harry when it was the other one that he should have been worrying about. The awkward, gangly red-head. Looking back at all the interaction he had witnessed between them over the years, before he had Hermione as his own, it made sense. There was no mistaking the fact that their constant bickering was based on a mutual need to release pent up sexual tension. He worries about that. Their obvious sexual tension is threatening. But, what worries him most, what makes him believe that he could honestly lose her isn't their chemistry, it's their friendship. _He knows her, better than I do, _he can't help but think to himself as he chews on the end of his quill, _he probably even knows her better than Potter does_. This is the thought that rocks him, shakes the Diggory confidence, because he doesn't know how to compete with that. Sure, he is a charming, ridiculously attractive seventh year who could have any girl at the drop of a hat, but he knows that isn't what will win over Hermione. Running his hand through his hair he sighs and turns back to his work. He has to focus. _It's only a girl_, a calm, cool voice echoes in the back of his mind. A pang in the recesses of his heart lets him know that that was not true. _She's not just any girl though_. That was the real problem.

* * *

"Hey Cedric?" a voice startled him from behind as he strolled through the grounds of Hogwarts. Turning around he noticed the mop of messy black hair that belonged to Harry Potter. He inwardly groaned. He really didn't want to deal with Potter right now. He needs to focus on preparing for the first task and a reminder of Hermione was not going to help him achieve that.

"Do you want something, Potter?" his voice sounds unnecessarily cruel to his ears and he notes that Harry has taken a cautionary step back.

"Is this a erm bad time?" he feels slightly ashamed at himself for taking out his pent up anger on Harry, a boy who is currently facing all the hate of Hogwarts at the moment. He doesn't need to deal with Cedric's inner demons too. He has too many of his own to face. Cedric sighs and forces a smile in Harry's direction which he hopes looks genuine.

"No it's not a bad time. Sorry, for snapping...I was just in my own little world and you startled me a little bit," he chuckles, "anyway what was it you came here to tell me?"

"Dragons"

"What about dragons?"

"That's the first task. They're keeping them in the Forbidden Forest and erm I think we're going to have to fight one of them," he can feel his eyebrows rise up in shock. _I have to fight a dragon_, the thought alone makes him want to throw up.

"Why are you telling me this? I mean if you think about it it's because I'm the other Hogwarts Champion that everyone hates you. Why would you want to help me?" he asked confused by the young boy's helpfulness. Dragons might be hard to beat but he is definitely in a better position knowing that that is what he is going to be up against then he would be if he didn't know.

"Fleur and Krum know so it seems like this makes it fair. I mean you'd do the same for me," Harry smiles warmly at Cedric and moves to walk away but stops and turns back to face him.

"It's not my place but umm Hermione's cut up about all this...stuff between you too. Just erm thought you should know that," and with that the messy haired boy departs. Cedric can't help but feel slightly better. Maybe all hope isn't lost just yet. Maybe he won't have to fight for her. Maybe she'll choose him. He shakes his head, ridding himself of all thoughts of Hermione for the moment. He needs to focus on the task in front of him. With the word 'dragon' echoing in his mind he heads towards the library.

* * *

_Confuse the dragon with a confundus charm_,_ that could work_, he thought to himself hopefully as he poured over the large stack of books in front of him. Some were on dragons. Others were on defensive magic. There were probably thirty in front of him and he had only managed to get through one since his meeting with Harry. As much as he told himself that he had to focus on the task in front of him, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Hermione. She had been his and then, all of a sudden and inexplicably, she had been second guessing their relationship. The thing that really got to him was that he had done nothing wrong. Someone else had just told her that they loved her and suddenly Hermione wasn't sure of her own feelings. _That bastard Weasley_, he thinks bitterly to himself, his hand balling itself into a fist. He wasn't an aggressive person, he was calm and rationale, but, something inside of him had snapped and all of a sudden he was ready to pummel that stupid red-head into the floor. If it came to it he would fight him for Hermione. _What right does he have to tell her he loves her when she's with me? _The word love kept revolving around in his head. Ron loved her. But, did he love her? It was something he couldn't be sure of, their relationship was still so new that he had no idea if what he felt for her was love. The only thing he did know was that he had never felt like this about anyone else, that if this had been Cho he probably would have surrendered her over to the man who loved her. _I don't want to surrender Hermione_, _she's mine_, he was shocked by the possessiveness of his thought. Maybe he did love her? He shook his head, he wasn't going to say anything until he was sure. She clearly didn't love him. Otherwise she wouldn't have to think any of this over. She would just tell Ron that she wasn't interested and that she loved him. His heart broke a little. _Stupid Weasley_.

* * *

Strolling through the grounds of Hogwarts, a mantra of how he would defeat the dragon revolving through his mind, Cedric was a focused man, his mind clear of thoughts of Hermione for the time being. His friends had told him that he had to focus and stop acting like a love-sick fourteen year old and it had felt like someone had slapped him across the cheek as he finally woke up to himself. He could die if he wasn't prepared. So he prepared. He smiled to himself as he thought of his friends, loyal Hufflepuffs they definitely were. That's when he notices the vibrant red hair and all focus is lost. _Ron fucking Weasley_, his inner voice growls at him as his hands ball into fists at his side. Ron seems to have noticed Cedric too because he stops in his path, a slight smirk playing on his lips. _Cocky little git_, he thinks to himself as he stalks towards Ron, _I'll wipe that smile of your face when I'm done with you, slimy prick_.

"Where's 'Mione, Diggory? Had enough of you already?" Cedric is shaking, he can't help it.

"I'm surprised she didn't get sick of you in your first year," he retorts, glaring at the red head but trying to compose himself at the same time, be the bigger man, "now, if you'll excuse me Weasley I'm late to Transfiguration." He tries to walk away but his path is blocked and he suddenly realises that Ron is taller than he is.

"Whatever Diggory, you better focus on your stupid little classes, because you'll never have Hermione the way I do, our bond is something even your pretty smile can't break," that's what makes him snap. His worst fears voiced by his worse fear.

His fist collides with Ron's face before he is even aware he has raised it. Before he can think about what he has done he is on the ground, Ron bearing down on him, a fierce glare in his eyes. _Fucking prick_. Fists are flying and bruises are forming as they pummel into each other. All his anger, all his frustration about Hermione goes into his fists as he attacks the fiery red-head who is the cause of all his problems.

"She's mine Weasley, so back the fuck off," he yells fist raised above Ron's face ready for its downward descend, "get it Hermione is mi..." he stops midsentence as he looks up. Two brown eyes meet his and he feels her hurt, her disgust transfer into him. He gets up as quick as he can. _Shit_, _this can't be good_.

"Hermione, it's not...this isn't....I'm sorry," he lamely supplies, moving towards her but she simply backs away. Ron has gotten up too by this stage and is also moving towards Hermione.

"'Mione," Ron says weakly, "you weren't meant to see that." _Thank you Captain Obvious_.

"So I'm yours am I Cedric?" she's looking directly at him, bitterness lacing every word, she whips around to face Ron, "I'm a possession to fight over, am I Ron?"

Cedric feels tiny as she yells at them, he feels stupid. Her face is bright red, tears streaming freely down her cheeks and her hands are placed fiercely on her hips. Intimidating despite her small stature. She moves to address them both now as he shrinks away from her anger, noting Ron do the same.

"Just so you know I was coming here to tell you my decision regarding this stupid situation," despite everything he feels his heart soar with hope, "but, now...now I don't want anything to do with either of you," all too soon his heart lays broken on the floor as she turns away from them, running from them.

"HERMIONE" Cedric yells, his voice breaking. Ron yells too. But, she isn't coming back. His shoulders slump and he feels like crying, tears pricking his eyes. Now he is really going to have to fight for her. _She's worth it_, he thinks fiercely before averting his eyes from Ron and turning to walk back to his dorm. _She's worth everything_.


	9. Unexpected Forgiveness

**Author Note: **Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and enjoyed this story. This chapter is from Hermione's POV. I hope you like it.

**Also I still don't own any part of Harry Potter :(**

**Unexpected Forgiveness:**

She expected that kind of behaviour from Ron, he had always been the type to lash out quickly. But, _Cedric_. He wasn't a rash individual. He thought about things. He was logical. This sort of behaviour wasn't like him. She was currently in her bed, face buried in her pillow which had become soaked with her tears. Like Cedric wasn't the type of person to lose his cool, Hermione wasn't the type of person to break down. She prided herself on not being one of those overly emotional girls. It set her apart from the others. The Lavenders and Parvartis of the world, the ones whose world revolved around boys. But, when she had rushed around the grounds of Hogwarts, wanting to tell both Cedric and Ron of the decision she had made, her heart had sunk when she had found them in a heap, fighting and yelling obscenities. _I'm not a possession_, she was furious that they were fighting over her, over who could have her. Protectiveness was one thing, possessiveness was another. It wasn't gallant or sexy in Hermione's opinion and that was why she wanted nothing to do with either of them. It was too much. They were causing her too much heartache and Hermione wanted nothing more than to go back to the uncomplicated friendship she had had with Ron and Harry before Cedric, before the Tournament. She sighed and wiped away the tears flowing down her cheeks, rolling over on her bed to face the ceiling. It was time to stop crying. Maybe she could go and find Harry, help him figure out what to do for the First Task. _At least I have one uncomplicated relationship with a boy. I don't fancy Harry and he doesn't fancy me_, she smiled at the thought, glad that she could escape in his friendship for a little bit.

"I just don't know what to do with them, they're both absolute idiots and I cannot be bothered dealing with their petty insecurities anymore," she finished, looking at Harry who looked completely bewildered. She had met Harry in the library to prepare for the first task and as soon as he had asked her how she was, she had launched into the tale of what had happened earlier that day.

"While that's err completely horrible Hermione, I just wanted to know if you were feeling better after you complained of having a headache this morning," Harry chuckled when she blushed.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to dump all my problems on you," she felt bad for making him worry about her when he was supposed to be focusing on the Tournament. He simply smiled warmly at her.

"It's fine Hermione, I mean I'm no expert on relationship issues but you're here to help me prepare for the Tournament so I guess the least I can do is listen to you complain about having boys falling all over you," he teased and she glared half-heartedly at him and rolled her eyes. She did understand how it sounded. Her biggest problem was dealing with two boys who liked her, it seemed fairly insignificant when she thought of all that Harry was dealing with, what with knowing he was going to have to fight a dragon in a few days.

"It's petty, I know, but, they are both so...so insufferable," it was honestly the only word she could use to effectively describe her situation with the two boys. They were driving her completely crazy and as a logical, pragmatic individual she was finding that very hard to deal with.

"It's not petty Hermione," Harry consoled, "I was just teasing you. They were both idiots but I mean isn't it obvious that they're both crazy about you? When it comes to dealing with our emotions us blokes like to use our fists, or wands, before we stop to think," she knew this was true to an extent but it didn't make it right. She furrowed her eyebrows and Harry merely shrugged his shoulders in a resigned kind of way.

"Hmmm, well thank you Harry for that insight," she smiled at him, "but, now I think we should focus on what you can do to fight the dragon," she headed towards one of the larger bookshelves in the library, muttering about dragons and defensive magic as she sifted through the books. Using her mind was what she was best at. For now she was happy to be the bookworm, it was a part she knew well. Uncomplicated and easy to slip into she felt herself relax as she stepped into the world of mad research, a world that was truly her own.

"That's more like the Hermione I'm used to," Harry laughed as he stretched and joined her at the bookshelf, collecting all the books she threw into his arms as she zipped across the library searching for any relevant title. _At least books are uncomplicated_, she thought to herself as her eyes found yet another book dedicated to dragons.

* * *

This was it. The first task had finally arrived, bringing the entire population of Hogwarts down to the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous for Cedric and Harry. Worrying was in her blood. She was allowed to be nervous for Harry though. Currently she was supposed to be angry at Cedric. Despite the fact that she had made up her mind to have nothing to do with either of the two boys, she couldn't simply switch off her feelings for them. That was why she was currently sitting in the Quidditch stands biting her lip as she watched Cedric walk steadily into the arena. His dragon looked completely terrifying. Snarling and pulling against the chains that tied it down and stopped it from escaping. She couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips at the sight of the ferocious beast. But, she noted, Cedric looked so calm, so focused and completely undeterred. He looked like the sort of man that could face anything. _That's my Cedric_, she thought warmly before she froze and realised her mistake. He wasn't hers any longer. He was never really hers to begin with. She could see his eyes searching through the crowd and suddenly they locked on hers. He smiled up at her and it took everything in her will power to look coldly back. _Why does he have to be so devastatingly handsome? _She felt something a figure plop down beside her and turned to face the other boy who had been making her heart ache: Ron. Quickly Hermione scanned the surrounding area for somewhere she could safely move to only to realise that there was nowhere else to go. _Why in the name of Merlin does he have to sit here_?

"Hey 'Mione," the casual use of her nickname made her snap. She whipped around to face him piercing him with a cold glare.

"You have some nerve Ronald," she spat at him, causing him to stare at her in disbelief.

"What? All I said way hey, am I not allowed greet you anymore or something?"

"No greet me all you want, but don't pretend as though everything is back to normal. It's not. You and your temper made sure of that," she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she struggled to not raise her voice. She didn't want to cause a scene.

"It's all my fault is it, _my _temper caused this," she can tell that he is getting angry now by the way he shakes his head and by the colour of his cheeks. "So pretty boy Diggory had nothing to do with it right, it was all me and my big mouth. Did he get a kiss as his reward for being a good boy and defending himself against me?"

"I'll have you know Ronald that he is receiving the exact same treatment you are. Your both stupid insensitive prats and I want nothing to do with either of you. Just...just leave me alone and let me watch the Tournament without...without having to deal with all of this," she hated herself for the tears that were forming in her eyes. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and she knew that she should push it off but she didn't. It felt normal. It felt like what their friendship had been like so she let him.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean for all of this to...to...to...blimey I can't think of a polite way to say it, fucked up. I just said what I felt and I get if you don't...you know want anything from that. But, I'm not good at words and he riles me up and stuff and...I'm just sorry okay," she can't fight the tears falling now. _Why does he have to have moments of such sincere sweetness? It would be so much easier to hate him if he was a total prat_, she wipes the tears from her eyes and turns to look at him.

"I get it Ron, I mean I guess I kind of do anyway. I still need some time to think about all this," she gestures between them awkwardly, "other stuff, but, I'd like if we could still talk and do the things we used to do," she smiles sweetly at him, trying to tell him that he is at least partially forgiven. He moved his arm away and gave her his typical Ron, lopsided grin.

"I'd like that 'Mione," and with that she turned back to face the task. A piece of her broken heart sliding back into place she met two grey eyes staring at her from the centre of the arena and the piece crumbled once more. Cedric. _Oh for the love of Merlin!_

**Author note: **so read, review and make an authors day. Cheers!


End file.
